Lo mucho que te detesto
by eclipse total
Summary: [Shonen-ai] [One Shot] "Nadie tenía idea de lo mucho que lo detestaba... detestaba su presencia, pero lo que más detesta de él eran las reacciones de su cuerpo con solo estar con él" [EnShiro / EnKin]


**Disclaimer: Binan Koukou chikyuuboueibu love! no me pertenece. Esto es una obra de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.**

Binan y K-On son los únicos animes -hasta el momento- en los que shippeo un todos x todos xD Aunque debo decir que tanto Kinshiro como Yumoto pegan con todos xD me sorprende que en este fandom no tenga tantos Fanfics, aunque siempre puede ser porque muchos los buscan como Binan (¿Alguien? ¿No? ¿Soy la única? :c Okey u.ú). Quería escribir un drabble... pero me expandí mucho y salió esto xD

Como toda primera vez en un fandom, puede llegar a tener un poco de OOC.

* * *

**\- Lo mucho que te detesto -**

* * *

Cuando los integrantes del consejo estudiantil bajan las escaleras de la preparatoria Binan, ya es normal que su camino se cruce con Atsushi y Yufuin. El primero le sonríe con amabilidad, el segundo con una sonrisa picara.

_Por un momento casi olvida lo que mucho que lo detesta..._

Intercambian un saludo, desde que hicieron las pases ya no es tan difícil hablar con el otro. Kinshiro y Atsushi se tratan como si nada hubiera pasado, era como si nunca se hubieran peleado o tenido ese mal entendido que los hizo distanciarse. Ibushi y Akoya lo sienten así, y agradecen que el ambiente no se torne pesado, ignorando por completo que el presidente no se siente del todo cómodo hablando con Kinugawa.

La mirada de Yufuin En se siente pesada, sabe que parte de volver a ser amigo de _At-chan_ era intentar convivir con el castaño, y solo por esto era que intentaba soportarlo, pero a veces la incomodidad podía más que él y daba por terminado su encuentro, generalmente de forma un poco cortante. Atsushi pensaba que era porque a _Kin-chan_ se le dificultaba todavía entablar una plática con él, ignorante de que el motivo estaba justo a su lado.

Cuando van bajando las escaleras, Kinshiro se detiene y voltea hacía atrás, Atsushi le da la espalda, pero el castaño logra verlo y le dirige una mirada junto a una sonrisa más tranquilizante.

_Nadie tenía idea de lo mucho que detestaba sus miradas..._

Cuando el presidente va caminando por los pasillos del colegio, siempre tiene la _mala suerte_ de encontrarse con alguien del club de defensa de la tierra. Ahora ha vuelto a ser amigo de _At-chan_, sin embargo, al parecer esto conllevaba que al encontrarse con alguno de sus _otros amigos_ lo atraparan en pláticas en la que no quería formar parte, y no es que realmente los odiara, solo le era un poco incómodo... sin contar que Hakone siempre se le encimaba. Pero lo peor en todo esto, era cuando se encontraba con Yufuin.

Como en esa ocasión, al doblar la esquina, su cara casi se estampa en la de el castaño, y este se sorprende un momento, pero enseguida compone una sonrisa.

_Nadie tenía idea de lo mucho que detestaba sus sonrisas..._

— ¡Oh, presi! ¿Qué hace por los pasillos en horas de clases? — Pregunta. Kinshiro da un paso para atrás, estar tan cerca de Yufuin le pone nervioso, pero este se inclina levemente, acercando su rostro al suyo. Kusatsu traga grueso y esto no pasa desapercibido para En. — Pero no tiene porque estar tan nervioso. — Sonríe, lo que a ojos del presidente era una sonrisa coqueta.

No evitó el sonrojo, aún así se enderezó todo lo que podía y contestó. — Estoy regresando a clases, ahora, si me disculpas... — Y lo pasó de largo, sintiendo esa mirada azul en su espalda hasta que volvió a doblar la esquina.

_Nadie tenía idea de lo mucho que detestaba ver su rostro..._

Y cuando se acaban las clases, muchas veces tiene la - _¿Afortunada?_ \- suerte de encontrarse de nuevo con Yufuin En y Kinugawa Atsushi. Una vez más, es como si regresaran a cuando eran niños, _At-chan_ lo retiene, hablándole, pidiéndole que caminara a casa con ellos, así como muchas veces lo hizo solo con él durante niños. No tiene como negarse esa vez, Arima y Akoya se habían ido por su lado - A saber qué pensaba hacer - por lo que ese día le tocaba caminar solo a casa...

Concuerda en que caminar juntos de nuevo es lo mejor que le puede ocurrir - Aunque nunca lo va a aceptar en voz alta - Pero esta vez a Atsushi le cuesta más trabajo convencerlo, siendo que el castaño los acompaña esta vez.

Finalmente, Kinshiro se da cuenta que no va a ganar y que mientras más rápido acepte será mejor. Así que termina caminando junto a ambos, Atsushi parloteando, y En respondiendo con ideas extrañas, debatiendo algo sobre... ¿Comida?

Llegan a donde los caminos se separan, Atsushi usa una excusa estúpida para correr lejos, Kinshiro no sabe lo que planea ese idiota que tiene por amigo de la infancia, pero tiene que ver con Yufuin, de eso no había duda. El no quiere ser parte de lo que sea que estén planeando, menos si es que el castaño está involucrado, así que se dispone a irse por su lado.

— Espera ¿Ya te vas, Presi?

_Nadie tenía idea de lo mucho que detestaba su voz..._

— Sí — Respondió secamente, sin intenciones de quedarse a solas con él, sin embargo, una mano lo detiene por el brazo... Esto no le da buena espina, sabe que Yufuin planea algo, lo ha hecho desde hace mucho, esas miradas y esas sonrisas coquetas que solo él ve no le hacen mucha gracia. Se voltea, dispuesto a reclamar que le dejara ir, pero algo le interrumpió antes de sacar sonido alguno.

_Detestaba la presencia de Yufuin En en su vida..._

Se quedó impactado por el cálido contacto entre sus labios y los de el contrario. No fue apasionado, solo un simple toque, aunque para Kinshiro el castaño fuera un idiota abusivo, a En realmente le importaba no incomodar de más al presidente estudiantil... ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? En había caído por ese tipo de encantos particulares. Los sonrojos y la expresión de enojo que Kusatsu ponía era lo que más tierno le parecía de su personalidad.

— Entonces — Murmura el castaño al separarse, — Nos vemos mañana.

_Y lo que más detestaba, eran los latidos de su corazón, que comienza a latir con su propia presencia..._

En dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Kinshiro se quedó ahí, de pie, un buen rato mientras observaba la sombra del castaño caminar, perezosamente, hasta perderse en la lejanía. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón latiendo como loco, aun no podía reaccionar... es decir ¡El estúpido de Yufuin le había besado!

_Porque esto evitaba que pudiera decir que lo odiaba por completo..._

_Tal vez, sea porque en el fondo todo aquello que detesta en realidad le hiciera feliz..._

_Pero eso era algo que no pensaba admitir._

* * *

**Notas de Eclipse:** Debía escribir algo de este anime, sobre todo un Kinatsu o un EnShiro... he aquí esto xD Espero les gustara, aunque a mi no me convenció del todo xD No sé, tal vez me pase en describir tan tsundere a Kinshiro (?) xD ¿Qué opinan?


End file.
